Hinata Hyuuga
Summary Hinata Hyūga (日向ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she seeks to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-B Name: Hyuuga-Uzumaki Hinata Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 18 in The Last, 27 in end of series Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, stamina, endurance, expert taijutsu specialist, skilled practitioner of Juuken (Gentle Fist), which allows her strikes to inflict internal damage to a target, bypassing their standard conventional durability, Byakugan allows her to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, and see chakra, can absorb chakra with the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. | Durable Chakra Cloak and enhanced ninjutsu capabilities with Naruto's chakra. Attack Potency: City Block level via power-scaling | City level+ (contributed to destroy the Tenseigan weapon along with Naruto that can draw the moon to Earth) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Somewhat kept up with Neji and her father during the war) | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ+, likely higher (could send Juubi spawns flying with Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou) | Class TJ+ with Juho Soshiken (helped Naruto to destroy the Tenseigan weapon) Durability: Large Building level via power-scaling | Town level Stamina: Very high (Could restore BSM Naruto's chakra with no visible effort). Range: Melee, several meters with Hakke Kuushou. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Skilled martial artist, she has had years of training and combat experience, and has high intelligence. Weaknesses: Her fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu, and there is a small blind spot near the back of her neck which her vision cannot cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Byakugan (White Eye):' This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360 degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. Juuken (Gentle Fist): By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs which are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. *'Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. *'Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm):' A combination attack involving two Juuken users who simultaneously strike a target with their Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) technique. Hinata uses this jutsu in combination with Neji. *'Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists):' Hinata forms two large lion-shaped chakra shrouds around her hands, then uses them to strike an opponent. Doing so greatly increases range and destructive power. The lion heads drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the Byakugan. This technique can be used in conjunction with the Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. *'Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack:' An improved version of Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist used by Hinata after she obtained the chakra of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. This technique is increased in both strength and potential from its predecessor and, unlike the parent technique, the chakra of this technique is purple-coloured. *'Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' Hinata strikes the target a total of sixty-four times, starting with two strikes all the way up to a total of sixty-four. When struck, the target is unable to form chakra and is mostly paralyzed since the strikes target tenkatsu, and she can combine it with Juho Soshiken to increase the lethality. Note: Hinata has a several more techniques that are unique to the anime. This profile focuses on the canon manga version, however. Key: Base | The Last Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists